Estaba de Frente a Mí
Estaba de Frente a Mí (en castellano: Siempre Frente a Mí, y en inglés: Right There in Front of Me) es la sexta y última canción de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad y es cantada durante los créditos finales en las versiones DVD y Blu-ray de la película. La música de la canción es utilizada en el juego en línea Equestria Girls de Hasbro, Tiro Con Arco. Además, es la décima y última canción en la banda sonora My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. No aparece en la emisión televisiva estadounidense de Discovery Family de la película. La versión de la película es más corta que la que se muestra en la banda sonora, ya que elimina la pausa instrumental entre el primer coro y el segundo verso, así como entre el segundo coro y outro, y la parte final del outro. Esta canción también es escuchada en el menú del DVD/Blu-Ray de la película. Letra en Español Latino :Sparkle humana ::Mil horas pasé triste ::Yo quería algo más ::Yo cave hasta el fin ::Abriendo puertas y más ::Cuando algo ves tan cerca ::Muy claro nada verás ::Pero si lejos tú lo ves ::Desaparecerá :Todas ::Ahí estaba (estaba) de frente a mí (Ah-oh, ah-oh-oh) ::Cerca para poder ver (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh) ::Lo que tú quieres no es ::Lo que debes tener ::Y ahí estaba de frente a mí ::instrumental :Shimmer ::Hubo una vez que no ::Pertenecía a ningún lugar ::Necesitaba más ::Y no podía con nadie estar :Sparkle humana y Sunset Shimmer ::Pero quien soy ::Es quien necesitaba ::Y cuando lo afronté ::Me vi y ahí estaba :Todas ::Ahí estaba (estaba) de frente a mí (Ah-oh, Ah-oh-oh) ::Cerca para poder ver (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh) ::Lo que tú quieres no es ::Lo que debes tener ::Y ahí estaba de frente a mí ::Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Sparkle humana y Sunset Shimmer ::Lo que quería para mí :Todas ::Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Sparkle humana y Sunset Shimmer ::Y ahí estaba de frente a mí :Todas ::Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Sparkle humana y Sunset Shimmer ::Lo que quería para mí :Todas ::Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Y ahí estaba de frente a mí-íí-íí ::Oh oh oh ::Siempre ahí ::Estuvo frente a mí Letra en Español Castellano :Sparkle humana ::He explorado mucho tiempo ::Buscando si hay algo más ::Cada puerta abrí ::Excavando sin descansar ::Y si estás muy cerca ::El cuadro no se ve bien ::Si te vas muy lejos ::Se va a desvanecer :Todas ::Y estaba siempre (siempre) frente a mí (Ah-oh, ah-oh-oh) ::Tan cerca que yo no lo vi (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh) ::Nos honra todo lo ::Que puede relucir ::Y estaba siempre frente a mí ::instrumental :Shimmer ::Hubo en que ::No encontraba mi lugar ::Necesitaba más ::Y no podía continuar :Sparkle humana y Sunset Shimmer ::Pero era mí ::A quien necesitaba ::La prueba afronté ::Y salí vencedora :Todas ::Y estaba siempre (siempre) frente a mí (Ah-oh, Ah-oh-oh) ::Tan cerca que yo no lo vi (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh) ::Nos honra todo lo ::Que puede relucir ::Y estaba siempre frente a mí ::Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Sparkle humana y Sunset Shimmer ::Nada más puedo pedir :Todas ::Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Sparkle humana y Sunset Shimmer ::Estaba siempre frente a mí :Todas ::Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Sparkle humana y Sunset Shimmer ::Nada más puedo pedir :Todas ::Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Estaba siempre frente a mí-íí-íí ::Oh oh oh ::Estaba ahí ::Siempre frente a mí Letra en Inglés :Sparkle humana ::I spent so much time searchin' ::Lookin' for somethin' more ::Diggin' holes too deep ::And opening every door ::And when you stand too close ::Yeah, the picture's never clear ::And when you look too far away ::It all but disappears :Todas ::And it was right (right) there in front of me (Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh) ::Just too close for me to see (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh) ::Sometimes the things you want ::Are not the things you need ::And it was right there in front of me ::instrumental :Shimmer ::There was a time before ::I didn't know where I belonged ::I thought I needed more ::And that I couldn't get along :Sparkle humana y Sunset Shimmer ::But who I am ::Was all I ever needed ::And when I faced that test ::I finally succeeded :Todas ::And it was right (right) there in front of me (Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh) ::Just too close for me to see (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh) ::Sometimes the things you want ::Are not the things you need ::And it was right there in front of me ::Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Sparkle humana y Sunset Shimmer ::And it's all I'll ever need :Todas ::Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Sparkle humana y Sunset Shimmer ::And it was right there in front of me :Todas ::Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Sparkle humana y Sunset Shimmer ::And it's all I'll ever need :Todas ::Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::And it was right there in front of me-ee-ee ::Oh oh oh ::All this time ::It was in front of me Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad